


【李知勋x你】关于颈窝的癖好

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo





	【李知勋x你】关于颈窝的癖好

a. 人们都说小情侣之间有一些特殊的癖好。这话真的一点没错，以前没有发现，现在仔细想想还真有。

—我跟李老师都有对“颈窝”的执着。

b. 听着是不是怪怪的。

c. 李老师真的很忙，忙起来天天睡工作室我也见惯不怪了。我就操自己的心，想要他的工作环境变得好一点。费劲地从花市硬是搬了两盆绿萝给他放在工作室里。  
搬进去那天李老师戴着帽子嘴里还咬着牛奶盒。看见我来，连忙拿过我手里的花盆。  
“你来干什么？快回归了好忙……”  
“我知道我知道，你们这得有点绿植才行呀，太闷了啦。”

他叹了口气，把绿萝放在桌上。  
然后轻轻的从后面搂住我，下巴正好抵在我的颈窝。

柔软的发丝蹭着我。他的气味也在缠绕我。  
捏捏他的手臂，揉揉他的头发，还是我喜欢的模样。

—虽然他怎么样我都好喜欢。

“……嗯？”

—他的声音染着疲惫也太性感了…！  
—顺便，休息日一定要让他睡个够。

d. 终于周末，我跟李老师都窝在家里。我抱着他的电脑看着剧，他抱着我。

打破这美好的景象的是我肚子饿的声音。

—行吧反正他也肯定饿了（我心想

他听到了之后就光着脚去了厨房，好久都不回来。我好奇地从厨房门口探出头。

—像模像样地系着奶黄色的围裙看着手机上的菜谱。

我悄悄走过去抱住他，顺势靠着他的颈窝。

“你不是不太会做饭嘛？”

“…你不也是？”

—哦好的，我是。

结果就是我陪他一起做饭了，有李老师给我打下手，可不要太好。

e. 吃完之后我把碗筷丢进洗碗机，他已经热好牛奶给我了。  
真好，我抱着牛奶杯，他时不时在我的杯子里偷一两口，我看着他嘴上的奶沫笑出声。

他在我的轻笑声中靠着我的颈窝。

—我想，他的嘴角也应该是上扬的。

f. 喜欢靠着他的颈窝。  
想要在里面倾注让他振作的能量。  
想要让他拥有更多的勇气去面对这世间。

“桌上放着我爱看的书，燃着你喜欢的香薰蜡烛。”

“我们彼此的颈窝都是彼此的温柔乡。”


End file.
